


(Space) Gourd

by clarityhiding



Series: Fic or Treat Drabbles [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Vikings, Danger with a Capital D, Drabble, M/M, Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarityhiding/pseuds/clarityhiding
Summary: Parenting plants in SPACE!
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Fic or Treat Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930792
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	(Space) Gourd

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Sail 'twixt the Stars and the Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104432) by [clarityhiding](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarityhiding/pseuds/clarityhiding). 



> vellaphoria asked "Pumpkins in SPACE + whatever character/paring you're feeling rn :D" This is set in the same AU as my story To Sail 'twixt the Stars and the Sea.

“I don’t know,” Tim says, poking their discovery with the end of his spear and jerking backwards like he’s afraid it might bite him. “It doesn’t look safe.”

“It is a gourd, my love,” Jason tells him, reaching over to gently move the spear so it’s no longer threatening the innocent plant. “I assure you it is completely harmless.”

“It looks very heavy,” Tim worries as their seedling toddles closer, tiny vines swaying towards the brightly colored gourd. “Danger could be hurt if he pulls it onto himself?”

“Then he will learn to be careful with things larger than himself.”

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a tumblr!](http://themandylion.tumblr.com/) Come visit if you want ridiculous AU headcanons, rants about the English language (and/or educational publishing), history fangirling, adorable baby bats, and veeeeery occasional fanart. Also, because I am an actual human being with opinions of my own, sometimes I post or reblog things that reflect those opinions. If you can't handle the idea of someone existing in the universe and possessing opinions which differ from your own, you should not click that link.


End file.
